


BeelzeBossBitch Demon Conjuring Services

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Succubi & Incubi, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] Demons try a new tactic. The Boss Moms love the product and get a portion of their downline’s soul.





	BeelzeBossBitch Demon Conjuring Services

Good afternoon! And congratulations for taking the first steps in joining the BeelzeBossBitch family!

We here at Triple B love our clients, but love our employees even more and we want to make sure we can help you so that you can become the bad bitch you know you are deep down!

So many of the contracts forged with mortals of the terrestrial plane are created by our male counterparts, who will literally push people down to be the first through the summoning circles. And whenever a female demon is specifically called for, it's always by some pervert who treats our ability to appear anywhere in the world at any time as a quick-and-easy way to a booty call!

But we at BeelzeBossBitch say that's bullshit! While the Belphegors and Leviathans of the world have hogged the spotlight since the first sin, we have been around just as long, are just as strong, and willing to do just as much wrong!

Here's how our system works.

First, you let us know which of our company's boss bitches helped you sign up! This bitch will get a one-time bonus for every new employee she brings into our family. You can also consider her your manager. She will be taking a small portion of the souls you manage to collect, but remember, she's just your assistant.

You're the boss bitch!

Now I will admit, the next part requires a bit of leg work. You see, every mortal wants to sin. They love to sin! They're dying for an opportunity to break free from the shackles of order superimposed by them in their patriarchal, patrilineal societies.

But, not every one of them feels comfortable going through the effort of tracking down a grimoire, drawing the runes, learning Latin, and purchasing a sheep for sacrifice. These obtuse and archaic rituals are what have bogged us down for generations!

Instead, we go to our clients directly and we ask them what they want. Once they agree to offer up their soul to you, you give it to them! No matter what it is!

They want some gold? Break into Fort Knox! They want some ass? Put out! They want world peace? Sure, but make sure it costs as many human lives as possible to get there! Remember, in addition to taking their soul to fulfill their wishes you're also entitled to any soul you take as collateral!

Follow this simple one-two process, and you'll be well on your way to becoming the boss bitch we all are rooting for you to be!

And when you do, why not become a role model for other boss bitches trapped in their own shells? So many strong, independent, demon women out there are being put down by society.

But, you can be their role model! You can be their icon! You can be their idol!

Share the news, teach and inspire others, and you can truly become a...

BEELZEBOSSBITCH!

**Author's Note:**

> Needs more cringe.


End file.
